All in the Family part 2
by whitneyrules
Summary: Continuation to my LSoH fanfic "All in the Family" part 2 featuring Seymour, Audrey, and their children. This installment will take place during 1975-1982. More installments to follow.


**K, so here's the moment we've all been waiting for: Part II of "All in the Family!" This chapter was a fun one to write and is also supposed to be really funny, too. It occurs in the summer of 1975 with Seymour celebrating his 36th birthday with his family and how he is nervous about getting older due to a bad dream influenced by his past. When you read the beginning of this chapter, you will see that I brought Audrey II back, which I have been wanting to do for quite some time. I know that I had Ike dress up like him for Halloween in part I, but at least here, you'll get to see him in action.**

 **Aside from Seymour, Audrey, and their kids, Harry Fulquard stars in this chapter. You will also get to see all four members of the Denton family, and learn about the real reason behind Seymour's nervousness about turning 36. At the very end, there is a heartwarming scene involving Seymour and Harry that has them getting closer together as brothers, as there is some disagreements that go on between the two concerning a gift that Harry buys Seymour. This chapter is set exactly a year, a week, and a day after chapter 16 in Part I, so Ike is now 11 years old and about to start 6th grade, Stacy is 9 and will be in 4th grade, and Maddy is 3.**

 **(imitates voiceover from old Disney logo) AND NOW, OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION...**

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Seymour!

Seymour was in what he thought to be a deep sleep. That is, until he was awaken by the sound of thunder crashing. He woke up in a dark room, where he could feel absolutely nothing except the ground below him. His bed had disappeared, and he was alone, or so he thought. It wasn't long before he had heard menacing laughter. He could tell that whoever was laughing like that was not too far away from him at all. In fact, the person was quite close. Out of the blue, a spotlight shone on Seymour. Due to the light in the room, Seymour looked all around to see where the figure was. That's when a knife fell at his feet. He picked it up, and then held it out in case whoever was laughing started to threaten him or come at him. Another spotlight shun, revealing the figure to be no other than Seymour's old nemesis, Audrey II!

"You again!" said Seymour angrily as he pointed the knife at Audrey II's chin.

"You thought you could get rid of me! Didn't cha, Seymour?!" said Audrey II as he cackled. "But NO! I'm still alive! Ain't nothin' going to stop me from getting MY revenge on YOU!" He then picked Seymour up with one of his tentacles - to which Seymour had dropped the knife he was holding - and pointed to something in front of them, which appeared to be a Television screen. It showed various clips of Seymour's life, starting from the day he was born, to the eve of his 36th birthday, when he and Audrey exchanged good nights and drifted off to sleep.

"I see you've been pretty busy since the last time we met!" said Audrey II, referring to having had seen clips of Seymour and Audrey's children. He then began to cackle some more.

"Put me down!" yelled Seymour. "Put me down this instant!"

"ME?! Put YOU down?! OH HELL NO!"

That's when Audrey II picked up the knife that Seymour had and held it to Seymour's neck.

"Any last words, THIRTY-SIX LIVES?! Hahahaha!"

"You won't get away with this!" muttered Seymour under his breath.

"Oh, I already have!" replied Audrey II. That's when some of Audrey II's buds popped open, revealing the faces of Audrey, Ike, Stacy, and Maddy.

"No!" said Seymour in disbelief.

"Oh, yes I did!" said Audrey II as he snickered proudly, he then grabbed Seymour with his mouth, and began to eat him and kill him. When that was over with, a bud with Seymour's face on it showed up and Audrey II cackled "Happy DEATH-DAY, Seymour!" He then started humming to the tune of "Happy Birthday."

"This is just a dream! This is just a dream!" Seymour kept telling himself as he looked over at his wife, who was in the bud right next to him. For some reason, even after being eaten by Audrey II, Seymour was still conscious.

"This. Is. Just. A. Dream." Seymour still whispered in his wife's ear. He was now back in his own bed, with Audrey. Seymour opened his eyes and saw Audrey look over at him, so he pretended to fall back asleep.

"Ya all right, birthday boy?" she asked him.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm okay. I just-" but before he could finish, the door to their bedroom opened, revealing Audrey's brother Harry, Ike, Stacy, Maddy, and Scampers. Harry was holding a plate with what looked like a stack of waffles with chocolate frosting draped over it, sprinkles on top, and a lit candle stuck into the pile of waffles, while Scampers howled and the kids clapped their hands.

 _"I don't know but I've been told!_ _"_ Harry sang.

 _"I don't know but I've been told!"_ sang the kids.

 _"Someone here is getting old!"_

 _"Someone here is getting old!"_

 _"Good news is breakfast is free!"_

 _"Good news is breakfast is free!"_

 _"Bad news is we sing off key!"_

 _"Bad news is we sing off key!"_

 _"Sound off!"_

 _"Happy!"_

 _"Sound off!"_

 _"Birthday!"_

 _"Happy birthday to YOU!_ _"_ sang Harry, Ike, Stacy, and Maddy in unison.

"Oh, you guys!" said Seymour. "You didn't have to do that! You can just treat my birthday like any other day!"

"Happy birthday, dad!" said Ike as he handed him a card. "Time to make a wish!"

That's when Harry, who was staying with the Krelborns for a few days to celebrate Seymour's birthday, held out the waffles with the lit candle for Seymour to blow out.

"Happy birthday, dad!" said Stacy as she handed Seymour her and Maddy's card to him.

"Happy boofday!" said little Maddy, who gave Seymour a handful of chocolate candies. Seymour then took one and ate it.

"Mmm! Thanks, Maddy!" he said. "These should go great with those amazing looking chocolate waffles!"

"So, old fart," said Harry as he held out his fist to Seymour's mouth, using it as a microphone. "How does it feel to be 36 years old?!"

"Great! Just Great!" said Seymour, who then began to think about his dream again.

"Something wrong, dad?" asked Ike.

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong, Ike. I was just thinking about how grateful I am to be spending my special day with you all!" replied Seymour as he took a bite out of his waffles.

"And we're very grateful to be spending it with you!" chimed in Audrey.

"Why, thank you very much, Audrey! I really appreciate that!" And with that, both Audrey and Seymour shared a passionate kiss.

"Eewww!" shouted the Krelborn children in unison.

"Well," said Harry. "Maybe you lovebirds should get up if you, Seymour, would like to open your presents!"

"Don't mind if I do!" replied Seymour enthusiastically.

"Hey! You never did read our cards!" said Stacy.

"I'll read them once we've gone downstairs to the living room." said Seymour.

* * *

So once everyone got down to the living room and settled with some waffle-birthday cake slices, Seymour opened his presents. First he opened his cards from Ike, Stacy, and Maddy. He also got a new watch from Audrey and the kids, as well as gift cards, some new outfits, and a coupon for a date night and movie of his choice from Audrey. The last gift he opened was from Harry; a birthday hat, about a foot tall. The hat was a neon pinkish color, and had a princess tiara attached to it.

"A party hat?!" Seymour asked Harry, stunned that Harry got him a girly-looking party hat, rather than something else.

"Yep!" said Harry smugly. "I bought it at a 99 cent store!"

"This is a very funny gift," lied Seymour. "But ya know, you could've gotten me something just a little nicer, like a new tie, or gift cards, or something!"

"I figured you were going to get _plenty_ of new clothes and trinkets and whatnot anyway, so I just decided to buy ya something simple!" Harry could be a bit of a cheapskate when it came to gift shopping for others, but aside from all that, he had a heart of gold. "Now try it on, why don't cha?"

"You want me to try on this... _thing_?" asked Seymour, a small hint of horror in his voice.

"Yeah! It is your birthday, after all! You should be wearing it!"

So Seymour put the hat on, then looked at himself in the nearby mirror.

The kids all got a kick out of it. Even Audrey had a bit of a laugh. Harry was over the moon, and started snapping pictures with his camera. Scampers could care less and was taking a nap on the couch.

"You look great, sweetie!" said Audrey as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks!" said Seymour sarcastically.

"Seymour," began Harry. "I challenge you to go the WHOLE day wearing that hat. WITHOUT taking it off!"

"What? So like, do I have to wear it to bed?"

"No, you can take it off when you go back to bed."

"I'm not sure I can do this," said Seymour. "Will I have to wear it when we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Why, yes!" replied Harry. "The waiters will get a kick out of your hat!"

Seymour rolled his eyes slightly, then said "I think I'm going to take Scampers for a stroll."

"I trust you on that one," said Harry. "But you MUST leave that hat on!"

"Don't listen to him, Seymour." chimed in Audrey. "He's just being a goofball, like he normally is."

 _Sis!_ " retorted Harry. "I am _not_ a total goofball! Except for the fact that I'm still stuck in the 50s, maybe."

"You can say that again." replied Audrey.

That's when Scampers coincidentally woke up and ran up to Seymour, who got his leash and attached it to his collar.

"Well," said Seymour. "I guess I'll be on my way!"

"Have a nice walk!" said Audrey.

"Bye, dad!" said both Stacy and Ike in unison.

"Bye-bye, daddy!" said Maddy.

* * *

As soon as Seymour passed his house, he took off his party hat. At that same time, Scampers decided he'd take a poo on the sidewalk. Seymour cleaned it up for him.

"Just think, Scampers. In human years, you'd be older than me!" said Seymour as he finished up cleaning Scampers' poop and tying the bag that he was using to scoop it up. He put his hat down so that he could do the task with both hands. "Fourty-Two years old, actually."

Scampers woofed in response. Just then, the noise of a car honking, Seymour looked over his shoulder and saw Harry's car coming toward him and Scampers. He hurriedly put his party hat back on.

"Hey! I saw your hat was off your head and that you were just now putting it on top of your head." yelled Harry from the drivers seat of his car as he rolled down his window.

"Harry, were you following us this _whole time_?" asked Seymour.

"Well, maybe not the whole time you were walking," began Harry. "But I _was_ watching you as you walked down the block. I saw you taking off your party hat, but I waited until after you cleaned up after Scampers to honk at you and drive over to where you were."

"Why, you _stinker!_ " muttered Seymour under his breath.

"What?! I just _had_ to make sure you were wearing it on your head while you went on your little walk!" said Harry as he got out of his car.

"I wasn't expecting you to see anything!"

"Oh! So _that's_ why you went out to take Scampers walking? So you could take off your party hat and we wouldn't see it!"

"No. I always take Scampers out for a stroll during the day!"

Harry just nodded his head in response.

"Now can you _please_ let me resume my walk with Scampers?" asked Seymour nicely.

"Promise to keep your hat on?" persisted Harry, giving Seymour a childish grin in the process.

"Harry, you're such a _child!_ " replied Seymour, who then sighed and said "All right. You win, I guess. I'll keep it on. It's my birthday. Might as well _display_ the fact that I'm another year older!"

"I'm trusting you, Seymour!" said Harry as he got back into his car and began to take a right toward the next street so that he could go back to the Krelborns' house.

"Little brothers!" muttered Seymour to himself as he continued walking Scampers. "Even if they're your little brothers in law, they can still _really_ get on your nerves."

Scampers began to pee on a nearby tree when a woman with her two kids - a girl who looked to be around 5, and a boy around Maddy's age - were on a walk. They appeared to be walking to the Greenville Park. Seymour had never seen them before. Probably just visitors from out of town or something he thought.

"Why is that guy wearing a birthday hat?" said the girl, out of the earshot of Seymour. "And why is it pink?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe it's his birthday today." replied the girl's mother. "And maybe he likes pink."

Seymour chuckled at that. _Funny they think that just because I'm wearing a pink party hat on my head, I like pink!_ He thought to himself.

"Boys don't wear pink!" said the little boy.

"Sure they do," replied the mother. That's when Seymour decided to head back towards his place.

"I think we should head back, don't you Scamp?" said Seymour, using his nickname for Scampers.

"Arf! Arf!"

So both owner and dog walked back to the Krelborn residence.

That afternoon, Audrey took Seymour out with him to the local diner, Tom's Diner, which gave out free milkshakes to any customer who was celebrating a birthday.

When they got there, Audrey was telling the waitress it was Seymour's birthday.

"Ah! I figured, since your husband is wearing a party hat!" said the waitress. This made Seymour blush a little. The waitress turned to Seymour and said "Happy birthday to you, sir! How may I help you today?"

"Well," began Seymour. "I'll have one of your root beer float shakes. Medium. Whipped cream. No alcohol."

"You got it, birthday boy!"

After the waitress was finished with Seymour's shake, he and Audrey left the restaurant since Audrey was ordering Seymour's shake to go. They went back to the Krelborn household where, supposedly, no one else was home.

"Hmm. Where is everyone?" Seymour asked as he and Audrey made their way into the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEYMOUR!" shouted several voices. For Harry had called Marianne on the phone so that she, Arthur, and their two kids, nine-year-old Claire and six-year-old Alex could come over to congratulate Seymour and join the family for dinner.

"Arthur! Mari! Guys! You came!" said Seymour surprised, but joyously.

"Now, do you really think we'd miss your 36th birthday?" said Arthur as he gave Seymour a pat on the back. "Nice hat, by the way!"

"Thanks, Artie!"

"Uncle Seymour! Uncle Seymour!" squealed Claire and Alex as they raced toward him, each with handmade cards in their hands.

"These are cards from Alex and I!" said Claire as she handed him his card from her.

"This one's from me." said Alex as he handed Seymour his card from him.

"Why, thank you guys!" said Seymour as he gave Alex and Claire each a hug. "You're the best niece and nephew ever!"

"Dad! Are you happy that Uncle Arthur and Aunt Mari are here with Claire and Alex?" Ike asked as he approached his parents. He had Maddy sitting on top of his shoulders. Stacy was chattering with Harry, Claire, and Alex.

"Why, yes I am! I was quite surprised too!" Seymour admitted.

"Thought you'd be." replied Ike.

"Well," said Audrey. "We've still got a few hours before we go to dinner. What shall we all do to pass the time?"

"I'll make lunch!" Seymour offered. "Why don't I toss up a salad? That'll tide us over until dinner time."

"But Seymour!" said Audrey. "It's your birthday today. Don't you want a little _break_ from fixing food for everybody?"

"You already made breakfast, lunch, and dinner last night, and Harry made breakfast this morning. _Please?_ Can you let _me_ do lunch today?"

" _Alright_. If you _insist_."

So Seymour made a lovely salad, complete with lettuce, pear slices, avocado, tomatoes, cucumbers, shredded carrots, corn, onions, egg whites, and feta cheese. Everyone helped themselves to some salad dressing and put it on their plates, and then ate.

"Y'know I never did ask you this, Audrey, but where are we going out to eat tonight?" said Seymour as he took a bite out of his salad.

"Oh! It's a surprise." replied Audrey. "Harry made the reservations, and he hasn't even told me or the kids."

"I hope it's Kaptain Kidz." chimed in Claire. Kaptain Kidz was a family friendly seafood restaraunt located outside of Skid Row, where the waiters and waitresses all dressed up as pirates.

"Yeah! I _love_ that place!" said Stacy.

"We don't go there very often either!" said Ike.

"I wanna go!" said Alex as he jumped up and down in his seat and raised his hand.

"We're not going to Kaptain Kidz." lied Harry, for really, he actually did make reservations there. He was just pretending like he didn't for Seymour. "I already picked out a really good restaurant in Hermosa that I think Seymour will like." Hermosa was a town in Manhattan that was south of Skid Row.

"Aw, darn!" said all of the kids in unison.

"Don't worry, kids!" said Audrey. "We can go to Kaptain Kidz another time!"

"Maybe for one of you guys' birthdays." said Seymour.

"My birthday's in three months!" said Claire. "Maybe we can go then, uncle Seymour?"

"Maybe, Claire. Maybe."

* * *

Later on, the Krelborns and the Dentons got into Harry's van - or as he liked to put it, the "Rock N Roller" - which could fit 10 people maximum. The van was painted blue and had self portraits of famous 50s singers, such as Elvis and Chuck Berry, painted on there too. Seymour sat in the front with Harry since he was the birthday boy. Audrey and Maddy sat next to Arthur and Marianne in the middle of the van, while the rest of the kids sat in the back.

 _"Dunununununununuh!"_ sang Harry. He had gotten the kids to sing the Beatles song "Birthday" to Seymour. After six more 'dunununununuhs', the kids began to sing.

 _"You say it's your birthday!"_

 _"Dunununununununuh!"_

 _"It's my birthday too, yeah!"_

 _"Dunununununununuh!"_

 _"You say it's your birthday!"_

 _"Dunununununununuh!"_

 _"We're gonna have a good time!"_

 _"Dunununununununuh!"_

 _"I'm glad it's your birthday!"_

 _"Dunununununununuh!"_

 _"Happy birthday to you!"_

 _"Yeah we're going to a party, party! Yeah we're going to a party party!"_ That was Harry.

 _"I would like you to dance!"_

 _"Birthday!"_ sang Ike, Stacy, Alex, and Claire altogether.

 _"Take a cha-cha-cha-chance!"_

"All right, Harry! That's enough! Same goes for you too, kids!" said Seymour with a small chuckle. "I know you're all proud of me for turning 36 and all, but I don't see Audrey, Mari, Arthur, or even Maddy singing along!"

"Well, Maddy was dancing in her booster seat for a little bit!" said Ike.

"Was not!" the three year old playfully retorted, her remark then followed by a giggling fit.

"Well, she did have her hands up throughout the whole song, but I don't know if she was actually dancing or if it was just that."

"She just had her hands up, Ike." replied Audrey.

"Well," began Harry. "We should be there shortly! About five more minutes!"

"Oh boy! I can't wait! I hope wherever we're going is good!" said Seymour.

"Good?!" said Harry deviously. "At the end of the day, we might have you saying it was fishy!"

Five minutes later, everyone arrived at "Kaptain Kidz." The restaurant's logo was a headshot of a cartoon pirate that had a devious grin with yellow teeth, and of course, a parrot was perched on his right shoulder. The restaurant's slogan was "The best booty there ever was for the whole family!"

"Well, here we are folks! This is the moment we've all been waiting for!" said Harry as he pulled into a parking space near the restaurant.

"So we ARE going to Kaptain Kidz!" squealed Stacy with delight.

"Yep! That's where we're goin' alright! It's one of my favorite places too!"

"Harry!" said Seymour as he glared at him. "Not that I don't like this place or anything, but why didn't we just go somewhere a little nicer? Not like fancy or anything. You could've taken us out to that Mexican place! And I thought you said we weren't going to Kaptain Kidz!"

"Oh, I just told a lie so that you would still be _surprised_!"

"You _really_ had me! I _literally_ had no idea we were going there."

"Thank _God_!"

Seymour and Harry continued to run their mouths at each other until everybody arrived at the restaurant, which was decorated with streamers of skeleton heads and treasure troves. The song "TSOP" by MFSB could be heard on the speakers. When Harry was about to make his reservation, a tall man who was dressed as a pirate and resembled the cartoon slogan almost greeted Harry and everyone else in Harry's party.

"Ahoy, me hearties! How can I be of service today?" said the pirate waiter, who, according to his name tag, was named Joe.

"I made a reservation under the last name Fulquard." replied Harry.

"Ah yes! Party of 10, right?"

"Yessaroo!"

"Well, follow me then!" said Joe as he led everyone to their table. He then went and got five regular menus for the adults and five kids menus for the "lads and lasses" as Joe said when handing out menus to Ike, Stacy, Alex, Claire, and Maddy. Fittingly enough, the kids menus were titled "For the KIDZ."

"Excuse me sir, but can I get a kids menu too?" asked Harry. He always ordered off of the kids menu wherever he went out to eat, even though he was 25 years old.

"Why, most certainly!" replied Joe, who then went to get Harry a kids menu. That's when Seymour took notice of a family of three; A mom, a dad, and a little boy of about 5 or 6. The little boy was wearing a king's crown and a badge that said "IT'S MY B-DAY!" The family was being led by another pirate waiter to a table a few away from where Seymour and his family were sitting.

 _So I'm not the only one eating here who was born on this date!_ thought Seymour to himself.

As soon as everyone was finished eating, it was time to order desert. Harry ordered a chocolate cake for everyone to share, since that was Seymour's favorite desert.

"So, you enjoying your birthday so far?" asked Audrey to Seymour. "You seemed so anxious about it just yesterday and a little when you woke up this morning." That's when they both noticed Joe, along with two other waiters and a waitress, approaching their table. Joe was holding a plate with a 15X15 chocolate cake with 36 lit candles.

"Why, yes I am Audrey!" said Seymour. "I'm having a _great_ birthday! I mean, how bad can it be?!"

Then Joe put the cake on the table in front of Seymour and led the other pirates in a spirited birthday song.

 _"Haaaaaaaappy birthday to you!_

 _"Happy birthday to you!_

 _"Happy birthday dear Seymour!_

 _"Happy birthday to you!"_

For every line of the song the pirates sang, they would do a dance where they swayed to the left during the first line, then right, then left again, and then right again. That's when they gestured their hands out to Seymour during the last "you" in the song. Seymour blew out the candles, with a little help from Audrey. The pirates then yelled "YO HO HO!" Seymour blushed.

"Enjoy!" said Joe as he and the other waiters went to take care of their other customers.

"Oh, I will!" said Seymour. "And thank you!" Audrey cut the cake.

"I want cake! I want first swice!" said Maddy as she bounced up and down in her booster seat.

"Maddy, daddy is getting the first slice of cake because it's his birthday today," explained Ike.

"But you can certainly have the second slice!" chimed in Seymour.

"Yay!" squealed the three year old.

When Audrey was finished cutting the cake, she put each slice on a plate and passed it around. Of course, she gave Maddy her slice after giving the first slice to Seymour. Maddy happily smeared the chocolate cake with her hands and then licked them. She also stuffed some of the cake into her mouth.

"Maddy, can I teach you something?" asked Audrey.

"Uh-huh!"

"Instead of licking your fingers and stuffing cake into your mouth, why don't you use your fork, like what your big brother and sister and cousins are doing?" said Audrey. "And put your napkin on your lap, too."

"Okay!" Even for a three year old, Maddy was very cooperative, and more so than Ike and Stacy were at her age.

Once everyone was finished with desert, it was time for Harry to pay the bill. While Harry was doing his work, Seymour caught a glimpse of several waiters dressed as pirates crowding around the birthday boy he had noticed when he had first sat down to eat with his family.

 _"Happy birthday to you!_

 _Happy birthday to you!"_

The pirates were also doing their dance while singing.

"Kids, what do you say to Uncle Harry? He paid for you guys to, ya know." said Audrey to her kids.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"Tank you Unkie Howie!"

"You're welcome, kids."

"Thanks, Cousin Harry!" said Claire and Alex in unison.

"Yes, kiddos!"

* * *

When everyone was driving back home to the Krelborns' home Stacy asked "Mama, why did Uncle Harry pay for _our_ dinner too? It wasn't our birthday today!"

"I know," said Audrey. "But Uncle Harry paid for everyone's dinner, including your dad's."

"Because I was being generous." chimed in Harry. "That's what kind of person I am. Even though, I admit, I _can_ also be wierd at times!"

"True," said Audrey to her brother.

After the drive home and after the Dentons left, everyone got ready for bed. While Audrey was putting the kids to sleep, Seymour snuck a visit down to the living room, where Harry was watching TV on the couch. He knocked on the nearby wall to get his attention.

"Yes?" said Harry, who then turned the TV off.

"It's Seymour. Can I talk with you for a few?"

"Of course! You can talk to me any time!"

So Seymour walked into the living room and sat next to Harry on the couch.

"Thank you," began Seymour. "For everything that you did today. You made me breakfast this morning, got me a nice, yet slightly crazy and inexpensive gift, and you even went out of your way to pay for everybody's dinner, and not just mine. And while it may have not been my best birthday, it certainly was special."

"Hey! You don't have to thank me! The kids helped make breakfast! It wasn't like I did it all by myself!" replied Harry. "And I didn't just get you that hat because it was _cheap_. Actually, I also sort of bought it for you as a joke!"

"How very clever of you," said Seymour, a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I also wanted to mend my cheap ways by offering to pay for everyone's dinner tonight before we got into the Rock N' Roller."

"But you ordered off the kids menu."

"I _always_ eat off that menu _everywhere_ I go! Not because it's cheaper, but because I am, in my inner mind, still a _child_." To this, Seymour let out a chuckle.

"Harry, can I tell you something?" he said as he put his arm around Harry. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a brother!"

Seymour was emphasizing the fact that he never really had much of a family growing up, except for an adopted father. He told Harry how his mother had died in childbirth at 36 years old on the exact day he was born 36 years ago, and how he spent the past month preceding his birthday wondering if he would make it to 36 years old. He also told Harry about his dream, which was strongly influenced by the connection between his mother's death and his birth.

"Thanks! You're the big brother I never had!" said Harry as he put his arm around Seymour. "And I'm sorry that you had to have that dream. You know you can tell me anything."

"Thank you very much, _bro_!" said Seymour, who then asked "Can I take off my hat _now_?"

"Yes," replied Harry. "But under _one_ condition!"

Seymour sat silent as he waited for some words to come out of Harry's mouth, until he finally asked "What's that?"

"I still need to give you 36 birthday bumps!"

"Oh, dear! Here we go again!" said Seymour

That's when Harry pulled Seymour near him and started bumping him on the back 36 times, while counting to 36. This time, Seymour let Harry annoy him on his birthday.

 **Aww. What a sweet, sentimental ending! Until that last part when Harry decides to give Seymour his birthday bumps. At least this time, he let Harry get by with doing something extreme enough to drive him crazy! And yeah, about Harry buying Seymour the 12" neon pink party hat with the princess tiara, I thought of that idea myself before even planning this chapter! Yeah. I can _totally_ imagine Seymour wearing a foot long, bright pink-colored pointy hat. Anyway, it was too bad about Seymour's mother dying in childbirth when she was Seymour's age. So Seymour is his mother's first and only child. Don't ask how or why she would wait to have a baby in her mid-30s instead of doing it young, like Audrey and Seymour did with Ike. **

**I got the idea of the pirate restaurant, all of the waiters dressed up as pirates, and the birthday song routine from an episode of "Full House" called "Yours, Mine, and Ours." If anyone's ever watched that show and seen that episode, there's a scene where the Tanner family goes to a pirate-themed restaurant and Michelle (the youngest daughter) orders a chocolate cake and they bring it to her and sing "Happy Birthday" while doing the same dance that the pirates did for Seymour. And yeah, I thought it would be really fun to have Twoey show up in a dream sequence of Seymour's, since I've never done anything like that before. I want to bring back some of the old, dead characters from LSoH (i.e. Orin Scrivello, Mr. Mushnik). If anyone can give me ideas on how they'll show up in Seymour's - or in Orin's case, Audrey's - dreams next, I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Oh yeah! And speaking of Mr. Mushnik, the next chapter will take place during Thanksgiving of 1975, when Seymour's adopted cousin - who is Mr. Mushnik's niece - and her family come from California to help Seymour and his family celebrate the holiday. This chapter should also be a fun one, and you'll get to see plenty of references to the Beach Boys. I'm aiming for this chapter to be up by next month.**

 **Thank you to anyone who stopped by to read this fic. I don't get too many reviews on my stories here, so I'd love to get some feedback.**

 **\- whitneyrules**

 **P.S.: Happy Easter! Hope it was fun for everyone here on ff! Mine sure was!:D Also, even though I am done with part I, I will still be making a few tweaks to the story. Hopefully I don't end up tweaking this one a whole bunch, as I wrote part 1 a year ago when I didn't really have too many ideas for my chapters and didn't have my OCs too fully developed yet.**


End file.
